Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected and develop new friendships. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to many social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and stay connected. Users within a social network can send each other messages, monitor other users' activities on a daily basis, share interests and discuss common topics. Social networking services have provided a great forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules.
Some social networking services attempt to provide the ability to make new connections based on existing connections and mutual connections. For example, if two users are connected to the same person, a suggestion might be sent to the two users to connect with each other. The suggestions sent to the users in this example are the result of a direct comparison of the users' social graphs. Thus, if two users have a common friend (or many common friends) then perhaps those two users know each other or would like to know each other.
Other social networking services attempt to provide the ability to make new connections by connecting users who have similar interests. For example, on-line dating and match-making services provide ways for users to connect with each other based on common and/or similar interests. For example, if one person likes horseback riding and going to the movies, they may be interested in meeting another person who also likes horseback riding a going to the movies. In this example, connection suggestions are the result of a comparison of the explicitly declared interests input by users.
Existing social network services therefore provide ways users can connect with each other through a comparison of users' social graphs (connections) or users' information. However, absent the mutual connection or common interests correlations mentioned above, two users who might end up forming a successful connection may never be connected.